mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Final
Final is an unknown being made of Dark Matter. He is only a myth, and when someone sees him, they think they can best him in the ring of combat. They have tried to kill him...Some have survived, yet not killing him. Biography Name ??? ??? ??? Gender ??? Birthplace ??? Personality Those who have met Final know that he isn't an evil soul. In fact, he doesn't have a soul. His soul was replaced with a curse. He tells his enemies he will take no pride in killing them. He only kills when he has to, or if it's from Negative, the one who created him. If you enrage Final, he will start yelling at you in a loud, ghostly voice. Creator Negative Currently Alive Voice He sounds like Meta Knight Brawl version, when he's using his Smash Ball attack. Quoting Meta Knight in Brawl, he sounds like Meta Knight's, "Know my power!", and, "Behold..." History As we said, Final is unknown. He has no history. What is known is that he normally appears ONLY after the third night after an eclipse. Abilities, Attacks, and Defensive Techniques Blade Slash Power - 75 Percent Percent Final slashes at his opponent with his blade. It deals fire damage. Sword Defend Defense Gain - 30 Percent Final raises his blade, and rapidly moves it to deflect his enemy's attacks. It has a chance of disarming his foe. Rapid Fire Power - 40 Percent Each Attack Final rapidly bashes his blade into his foe's armor or skin, dealing weak fire damage, but can hit ten times. Cape Defend Defense Gain - 75 Percent Each Use Final surrounds himself with his cape, deflecting energy based attacks entirely, and reduceing damage against physical attacks. Mini-Final Mini-Final Power - 25 Percent Each Mini-Final Mini-Finals are mini versions of Second Life Final. They take the look of Mini-Dark Matters, that are from the Kirby series. Second Life Final and the Mini-Final's look like Dark Matter and the Mini-Dark Matters from Kirby's Dream Land 2's artwork. Regular Final can only send out six of them, and Second Life Final can send out ten. They all attack at the same time, dealing devastating damage. Dark Laser Power - 125 Percent Final's eye glows pure red, and he fires a laser from his blade. It deals heavy recoil damage, though. Enrage Power Increase - 200 Percent Final gets enraged, and uses more force in his attacks. Each attack deals 200 percent more damage. Friends, Enemies, and Neutral To(s) Friends ??? Neutral To(s) Negative - A being that has a similar role in Mascotia as Zero in the Kirby series, Negative was once originally a hero, defending the universe after being created after the big bang, became corrupt after a while. Dark Star - Negative's minion that has four different forms:Normal, Ghost, Shadow, and Darkness. Anyone who doesn't attack him. Enemies Anger - He challenged Final, and since Final can block bullets, Anger was almost instantly killed. Xylaie - Xylaie was REALLY hungry, almost causing her to die. Enaro - He got attacked by her once in his life. Though Enaro is as shy as a Fly when it is about to be hit now, he doesn't care. Slash - A Yellow-Armored Sword Knight, who is also related to the Kirby Franchise. Slash often protects the people that Final has to kill. Final referres to him as, "That Yellow Head". Anyone who attacks him. Final's Quotes "You haven't felt the guilt I have...Not even you, Anger!" ~Final, during a fight with Anger on the peak of a mountain, where Final almost won, but the sun rised.~ "Behold, the true power of Darkalimpious! You won't need to feel my pain, because you'll be dead before you do...I won't take pride in killing you, though..." ~Final, yelling at Xylaie, where, again, the sun rose before he could kill her.~ "I have walked the path to the void and to oblivion, do you think I haven't tried to kill myself?! It's because of me that all those people are dead, not Negative's! I should have revolted, but our bond is to great! He created me, and it's not like a creation to betray their master, even if they are different!" ~Final, yelling at Spirit and Souless, where they didn't attack eachother.~ "I am a creation of Dark Matter, you think that I like who I am?! Dark Matter are evil, and nothing more! I want to be good, but my master forrbids the word, 'Good', got that?!" ~Final, yelling at Enaro, where they were both evenly matched in the fight.~ Second Life Final Also known as, "Final Matter", Second Life Final looks like the Dark Matter concept art from Kirby's Dream Land 2. Second Life Final can send ten Mini-Finals, unlike how Regular Final sending out six. Second Life Final often fires a thin laser from his eye durring combat, that only emits heat on contact, like a lightsaber. He can still use his sword in this state, due to Telepathy. Abillities and Attacks Death's Beam Power - 150 Percent Final Matter fires a deadly beam from his eye. It deals heavy recoil, though it is usually worth it. Enrage Power Gain - 400 Percent Final Matter gets mad, and starts using alot more force in his attacks, and they deal 400 percent extra damage, and as such, increases his recoil damage. Mini-Final Mini Final Power - 25 Percent Each The bulbs on Final Matter's back turn into ten Mini-Finals, and the bulbs grow back. They deal low damage, but attack at the same time, dealing massive damage. Final Laser Power - Unlimited Damage Final Matter's last resort, Final Matter fires a deadly beam of compressed energies, that are enough to cause an explosion of a Tatical Nuke. Though it usually destroys his opponents, the recoil damage is deadly, nearly killing Final Matter, and causing him to pass out. Eye Laser Power - 125 Percent Final fires a thin laser from his eye, dealing fire damage on contact. Chosen Themes Final http://www.youtuberepeat.com/watch/?v=GgyKm_RLHgU&feature=related Second Life Final - Final Matter http://www.youtuberepeat.com/watch/?v=kVND4dcMFz8 Trivia *Final was originally a random Dark Matter Swordsmen created by no one, serving only gods, but after Shacho asking if Negative could have made him, Final was allowed to be created by Negative, where he now serves Negative and Gods. *Final is near Sedger's strength. Though he was evenly matched with Enaro during one fight, it was only because he wasn't as trained as he is now. *Though Final isn't exactly evil, his thoughts corrupt his mind and make him go, well, insane, in a way, where if he targets someone who he has to kill by duty, he might go corrupt for a while and attack everyone until he kills his target. *Since in Kirby Mass Attack - Kirby's Quest, a mini-game adventure where you level up using experiance, which is also your score, and kill anemies, Dark Matter Swordsman turns into Dark Matter, and Dark Matter Swordsman is about 3/5 the size of Dark Matter, the same rule applies to Final and Second Life Final. *Almost all of Second Life Final's attacks deal recoil damage, while almost all of Final's attacks don't, meaning Second Life Final is one of the most deadly things alive when he is in it. *Though it's called, "Second Life", Final doesn't need to wipe out to turn into it. He has to be nearly defeated to turn into it, though he can wipe out and turn into it, making the two forms very similar to Dark Matter's two forms. Category:Race6000 Category:Kirby Category:Dark Matter Category:Cycloptic Category:Negative's Army Category:Evil Category:Other Residents of Mascotia